yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Rutherford
Hannah Rutherford (born May 25 1988) used to be Operations Manager at Yogscast Ltd, but now is a YouTube Content Producer . When she was Operations Manager, Hannah's main jobs included reading and responding to fan mail and helping Lewis and Simon with video production. Now, Hannah's focus is specifically on maintaining her own YouTube channel, Yogscast2 aka YOGSCAST Hannah, which includes many Let's Plays, currently including: Evicted (Yogscast Complete Pack) With Yogscast Nilesy, The Forest and many more. For the main channel, Hannah has starred in a Condemned playthrough with Simon, produced Fallout: New Vegas videos and she has filmed mod spotlights for her, Simon and Lewis to commentate over. Currently on the main channel Hannah is in Nosgoth and Gmod. Summary Known for her series of videos on The Walking Dead, Tomb Raider, Assassins Creed and The Sims 3, Hannah enjoys all manner of exciting and story-driven gaming. Anything with zombies is deemed awesome…or action adventure…or fantasy…or sci-fi - oh god, all the games are just awesome. Trivia * Hannah has a great knowledge of Pokemon as was said in the 38th episode of the YoGPoD and she apparently knows so much about Pokemon because "she was the right age for it" as Lewis said in the same episode. * After her walkthrough of "L.A Noire" it was revealed that Hannah has a phobia of needles, due to her reaction every time she finds needles, or needle marks, particularly in the Vice cases. * She has a thing for owls. One, Mr Owl, is her constant companion. * Hannah's parents have two cats named Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins that they adopted in 2011, both are overweight and are on diets. Hannah filmed them when she went home for Christmas 2012. * She used to make Mod Spotlight videos, with Lewis and Simon commentating on it afterwards. *She is a member of this wiki: Lomadia. * Hannah chose the name "Lomadia" because it means "grace" in Elvish, and Hannah also means "grace." * Hannah likes criminal shows and has watched 9 seasons of Criminal Minds. * She wears a size five shoe. * She is 5 foot four inches tall. * She used to play the flute. * Hannah was a guest of The Shaft on episode 172. * Hannah has done the ice bucket challenge and donated to ALS like other yogscast members such as Simon Lane, Martyn Littlewood, John Cochrane, Samuel Thorne and Brent Copeland. * Hannah has mentioned on multiple occasions that she does have a personal trainer. *As mentioned by Martyn in one of his InTheLittleDream vlogs, Hannah now has an iPhone 6. * Back in 2009, it was promised by Simon and Lewis that pictures of Hannah in a bikini were going to be put online if the YoGPoD reached 100 votes in a month on Podcast Alley. This goal was met however, the pictures were never released and to this day, Yognau(gh)ts are still asking for these pictures. * Back in 2010, Hannah had her own channel where she hosted her cooking series, Cooking with Hannah called vlomadia. The channel is still up to this day but has not been uploaded to in 4 years. The videos on said channel were created to accompany her website. * She is currently dating Lewis Brindley. * She is not religious. * Hannah has two degrees in English. Quotes * "Madam...? Madam! Stop!" * "...Hello...?" * "Flippin' 'eck" * "In theory..." * "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no" * "Who's this bitch? Oh wait, it's me!" (Yogsims) * "I'm gonna own your face" * "It's nice, very nice!" * "This is going to end in tears" * "Oh, it's loveleh" * "I told you, I fucking told you!" * "Come at me bro" * "Uh, I was going to say; 'How I like my men', but uh.." * "Oh, sod it!" * "Silly sod" *"You don't say that! You don't say that to the demons!" *"Hello and welcome back to The Forest!" *"God, sod it! * "QQQQQQQ! E!" (When playing the Walking Dead) Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Google+ *Spreadshirt Gallery YOGSCASTHannah.png|Hannah's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTHannah2.png|Hannah's second Yogscast avatar. hannah23.jpg|Hannah being attacked by owls. Hannah34.jpg|Hannah when the Yogscast team went to the Diablo 3 launch event. Y2.png|Hannah's past Youtube avatar. lomadia.png|Hannah's Minecraft skin. yogscast-hannah.png hannah_2.jpg|Hannah dressed up as an assassin for Halloween. Hannah and Duncan with Hannah new DVD.PNG|Hannah and Duncan with Hannah's new "Exotic Dancing" DVD Hannah Cartoon.jpg|Hannah as she appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Blizzcon3.jpg|At Blizzcon with Simon and Lewis. Blizzcon1.jpg|Ditto. Drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|Drawing of Simon, Lewis, and Hannah. Hannahrutherford.jpg WatchaGonnaDo.gif|Watcha Gonna Do? (Click Me) TheMadHannah.png|Hannah as 'The Mad Hatter' from 'Alice in Wonderland' CThruHannah.png|Hannah, as she appears in "Big Girl" hannah owl.png|Hannah and her painted twin. hannah_s_creed_by_pyrosynth-d6vxir3.png|Synth's painting of Hannah. LomadiaBanner.png|Hannah's Youtube Banner. HannahAnimated.png|Hannah as she appears in Israphel Animated. Hannah diggy diggy hole.jpg|Hannah as she appears in the new Diggy Diggy Hole HNI 0070.JPG|A recreation of Hannah's Mii in Zoey's Tomodachi Life series HNI 0067.JPG|QR for said Mii Hannah Ice Bucket Challenge.png|Hannah after pouring a container of ice-cold water over herself for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Hannah Rutherford Category:Survival Games Teams Category:Lomadia Category:Polaris